


Mehr als Freunde

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: „Es tut mir leid”, wiederholte Boerne.





	Mehr als Freunde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karpatenpferd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/gifts).



> Genau vier Jahre ist es jetzt schon her, dass ich auf Fanfiktion.de cricris Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen entdeckt habe. Das war der Beginn einer großen Liebe, stundenlang habe ich an diesem Tag und an den folgenden Tagen Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort verschlungen, manche viele Male, ich konnte und konnte nicht genug davon bekommen.
> 
> Eines Tages im Sommer 2015 machte ich nach der Arbeit noch einen Spaziergang, ich dachte ein wenig nach, dachte auch u.a. an einige Lieblingsfics, ich hatte ein richtiges Kribbeln im Magen und ich freute mich schon wieder aufs Lesen daheim. Das war schön! :-) Manchmal vermisse ich es ein wenig, dieses Kribbeln von damals. 
> 
> Und machmal vermisse ich auch ein bisschen die Gefühle, die ich früher empfand, wenn ich Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort geschrieben und gepostet habe.  
> Ich habe es schon mal angemerkt, ich finde, dass meine alten Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort, auch wenn sie nicht besonders gut oder so geschrieben waren, irgendwie noch einen gewissen „Charme” hatten, den meine etwas neueren Geschichten nicht mehr haben, aber das empfinde ich sicher so, weil sich das Ganze früher eben noch anders angefühlt hat.  
> Diese Geschichte hier ist schon ziemlich alt, im November 2015 habe ich damit angefangen, und als ich sie jetzt überarbeitet und fertig geschrieben habe, habe ich versucht, sie annähernd so zu schreiben, wie ich sie früher geschrieben hätte. Tatsächlich hat sich das Schreiben zumindest ähnlich wie damals angefühlt, gleichzeitig aber auch ganz anders. 
> 
> Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort immer noch, lese und schreibe sie immer noch gerne, und überhaupt ist in den vergangenen vier Jahren einiges in meinem Leben passiert, was schön war und worüber ich dankbar bin. Ich möchte die Zeit nicht mehr zurück drehen, aber hin und wieder vermisse ich es halt ein bisschen, das Kribbeln und so. Na ja, vielleicht versteht mich ja jemand ansatzweise. ;-) 
> 
> Ich möchte die kleine Geschichte gerne Karpatenpferd schenken. Es ist nichts allzu Besonderes und vor allem nichts, was ich nicht schon oft ähnlich und wahrscheinlich besser geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe, dass du dennoch ein bisschen Freude beim Lesen hast. ♥

Thiel schielte kurz auf die Uhr. Oh Mann, seit fast ner Stunde unterhielten sich Nadeshda, Frau Klemm und er in seinem Büro bereits über den neuesten Mordfall, der leider doch weitaus verzwickter war, als sie anfangs angenommen hatten. Er war tierisch genervt, weil sie seit Tagen nicht so wirklich weitergekommen waren. Gleich brauchte er erst einmal dringend ne kurze Kaffeepause und vor allem unbedingt irgendwas zu essen, sein Magen hatte sich schon mehrmals lautstark zu Wort gemeldet.

„Der Herr Professor ist im Anmarsch”, brummte die Klemm.

Och nö, nicht auch das noch.

Boerne klopfte nicht an, sondern kam direkt rein. „Thiel, ich habe Ihnen etwas äußerst Wichtiges zu sagen.“

„Boerne, Sie können hier doch nicht einfach so rein platzen!“ Was erlaubte der sich schon wieder? „Was gibt’s denn so Dringendes? Geht's um den aktuellen Fall? Ich habe Ihnen doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie sich da gefälligst nicht reinhängen sollen, ich ...“ 

„Nein, wegen des Falls bin ich nicht hier.“

„Sondern?”

„Es geht um Sie, Herr Thiel.” 

„Um _mich_?“

„Ja. Es ist nämlich so, dass ich Sie ...“ 

„Dass Sie mich _was_? Mann, nun spucken Sie's schon aus, Boerne!”

„Ich liebe Sie.”

„Was?” Bestimmt hatte er sich verhört. Na klar. Logisch. Musste ja so sein. Oder?

„Ich liebe Sie, Thiel.”

Es dauerte die ein oder andere Sekunde, bis das richtig bei Thiel ankam, bis er realisierte, dass er gerade nicht einfach nur ganz schlecht träumte, und verhört hatte er sich auch nicht. Boerne hatte ihm eben ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht. Ein _Liebesgeständnis._ In seinem Kopf begann es seltsam zu rauschen. „Boerne, sind Sie ... etwa betrunken oder so?“

„Ich war noch nie so nüchtern.“

„Was ... was soll dann dieser Scheiß, den Sie da eben gesagt haben?!“, schrie er drauflos. Nadeshda oder Frau Klemm anzuschauen, traute er sich nicht. Die beiden hatten keinen einzigen Mucks von sich gegeben, seit Boerne sein Büro betreten hatte, und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, dass sie regungslos da standen. Wie erstarrt wirkten sie. Na ja, war ja kein Wunder.  
Wie konnte Boerne es bloß wagen, solchen Unsinn in Anwesenheit von Nadeshda und der Klemm loszulassen?

Und jetzt grinste Boerne auch noch breit! Für Thiel eindeutig der Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich betrunken sein musste oder sich irgendwelche Drogen eingeworfen hatte. Hatte er Boerne nicht auch erst neulich mit seinem Vater reden sehen? Aber was war, wenn Boerne vielleicht doch völlig nüchtern war? Sein Herz fing nervös an, Saltos zu schlagen. „Boerne, ich weiß nicht ...“ 

„April, April!“

„Hä, was?“

„Na, wissen Sie denn etwa nicht, welcher Tag heute ist?”

„Ähm, doch, klar.” _Jetzt_ wusste er es wieder. Dem ersten April hatte er ja noch nie großartig etwas abgewinnen können. Jedes Jahr nahm er sich vor, auf keinen der blöden und meistens unlustigen Aprilscherze hereinzufallen, und jedes Mal passierte es ihm dann doch mindestens einmal. Auch heute.

„Sie hätten mal Ihr Gesicht sehen sollen.“ Boerne prustete drauflos, Nadeshda und Frau Klemm fielen beinahe zeitgleich in das Lachen mit ein. 

Nur er blieb ernst, nach Lachen war ihm nämlich so ganz und gar nicht zumute. Ganz im Gegenteil! „Scheiße, Boerne, das war echt nicht lustig!” 

Weiterhin blödes Gelache und Gekicher um ihn herum.

„Das war nicht lustig, verdammt nochmal!“ Er schlug mit der geballten Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch, so fest, dass ein Kugelschreiber davon flog und ihm die Hand danach weh tat.

„Na, jetzt beruhigen Sie sich doch mal wieder, Herr Thiel“, meinte Frau Klemm noch immer schmunzelnd und bückte sich nach dem Stift.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht!“ Von wegen beruhigen! Die Wut wurde immer größer und schlimmer, immer stärker und stärker, er glühte schon richtig vor lauter Zorn, seine Beine zitterten gewaltig, und jeglicher Hunger war verflogen. „Boerne, verschwinden Sie! Raus mit Ihnen, und zwar auf der Stelle!“

„Chef.“ Nadeshda legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es tut mir leid, das war doch nur ein kleiner Scherz.“ Boerne lachte mittlerweile nicht mehr, und er sah ihm kaum in die Augen, während er sprach. Fast wirkte es ja tatsächlich so, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Ob Boerne so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen überhaupt kannte, bezweifelte Thiel allerdings. „Sparen Sie sich in Zukunft derartig dämliche und unlustige Scherze.“ 

„Ja, das werde ich, keine Sorge.“

„Gut.“ Er versuchte, langsam runterzukommen, und immerhin schaffte er es, Boerne nicht doch noch an die Gurgel zu springen. Aber er würde ihm nochmal ordentlich die Meinung geigen, sobald sie das nächste Mal unter vier Augen sein würden, das stand fest.

„Nun ja, ich muss nun zurück ins Institut. Alberich ist heute früher nach Hause gegangen, und ich habe alle Hände voll zu tun.“ 

„Prima, und tschüss!” Er war einfach nur froh, als Boerne wieder weg war. Allmählich hörte das Zittern auf, und sein Herzschlag hatte sich auch einigermaßen normalisiert, die Wut hingegen wollte aber einfach nicht nachlassen, nicht mal annähernd.

„Fanden Sie das denn wirklich so gar kein klitzekleines bisschen witzig, Chef?“

„Nein, verdammt!“

„Also, ich habe ihm das ja echt abgekauft“, meinte Frau Klemm.

„Lassen Sie uns jetzt bitte wieder über den Fall reden!“ Die beiden sahen wohl endlich ein, dass er Boernes Aktion alles andere als komisch fand, zumindest erwähnten sie den Vorfall nicht mehr.

 

Nach Feierabend rief er Boerne auf dem Handy an. „Sind Sie noch im Institut?“

„Ja.”

„Bin gleich da.” Eine Antwort wartete er nicht ab.

 

Boerne saß zurückgelehnt an seinem Schreibtisch und sah nicht auf, als Thiel in sein Büro gestürmt kam. 

„Boerne, ich erwarte eine verdammt gute Erklärung für Ihre saudoofe Aktion vorhin!“

Boerne reagierte nicht, sondern schaute weiter stur geradeaus. 

„Und zwar SOFORT, sonst ... sonst garantiere ich für gar nichts mehr!“

Boerne hob endlich langsam den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wollen Sie mir eine reinhauen? Nur zu, wenn Sie sich danach besser fühlen.“

Er atmete kurz tief durch, und gab sich dann Mühe, in normaler Tonlage weiterzureden. „Ich will Ihnen keine reinhauen, Boerne, ich will einfach nur eine Erklärung! Was haben Sie sich denn bloß dabei gedacht? Weshalb so ein dermaßen bescheuerter ... Aprilscherz?“

„Ich gebe zu, dass das eine absolute Schnapsidee von mir gewesen ist. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Sie darüber nicht lachen können, sondern dass Ihnen das furchtbar unangenehm und peinlich ist. Und vor allem hätte ich wissen müssen, dass Sie nicht ...” Boerne räusperte sich. „Es tut mir leid.”

„Boerne, was sollten Sie da gerade eben noch sagen?”

„Nun ja, ich habe nach unseren letzten Treffen ... also, nach all den Entwicklungen ... Na ja, ich habe tatsächlich annähernd in Erwägung gezogen, dass es Ihnen ähnlich gehen könnte wie mir.“

Da war es wieder, dieses Rauschen im Kopf. „Boerne, was ...”

„Das war ... kein Aprilscherz vorhin, Thiel.”

Das Rauschen wurde lauter, unerträglich laut, und tausend Gedanken flogen in seinem Kopf umher.

_„Es ist nur Sex.”_

_„Ja.”_

_„Wir sind auch weiterhin nur Freunde.”_

_„Ja.”_

Sie waren sich doch einig gewesen. Anfangs war es ja auch nur Sex gewesen, es hatte so verflucht gut getan, sich ab und zu einfach mal fallen zu lassen, sich den Frust von der Seele zu vögeln und so, hin und wieder ohne jegliche weitere Verpflichtungen seiner Lust nachzugehen.  
Irgendwann hatte Boerne dann bei einem Treffen nach dem Sex zum ersten Mal damit angefangen, ihn ganz zart zu küssen, erst die Wange und dann auch seinen Hals.  
Und er hatte es nicht nur zugelassen, sondern auch genossen, hatte seinen Hals Boerne bereitwillig zur Verfügung gestellt. Erst als Boerne vorsichtig mit der Zunge gegen seine Lippen gestupst hatte, hatte er ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich geschoben. Das hatte er nicht gewollt, einen „richtigen“ Kuss mit Boerne, das war ihm zu ... intim vorgekommen. Eigentlich doch völlig lächerlich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, wo sich Boernes Zunge stattdessen schon unzählige Male befunden hat, hatte er sich dann aber gedacht, und keine Minute nachdem er Boerne von sich geschoben hatte, hatte er ihn an sich gezogen und geküsst, gierig, leidenschaftlich, komplett ausgehungert.  
Einmal waren sie beide viel zu müde gewesen, um noch Sex zu haben, und hatten den Abend stattdessen dann träge und schmusend auf Boernes Couch verbracht und sich irgendeinen alten Krimi angesehen, und von da an war es immer wieder einmal vorgekommen dass statt Sex Schmusen, fernsehen, gemeinsam zu Abend essen und so angesagt war. Manchmal war auch das Komplettprogramm dran: Gemeinsam kochen und essen, über die Arbeit reden, Sex, kuscheln, fernsehen. Mal in der einen, mal in einer anderen Reihenfolge.  
Und vor drei Tagen war Boerne über Nacht bei ihm geblieben. 

„Sie können ruhig hier schlafen“, hatte er gegen Boernes Ohr gemurmelt. 

„Sicher?“

„Ja.“ Und er hatte ihn kurzerhand in seine Arme gezogen. Als er am nächsten Morgen wach geworden war, hatte Boerne nicht mehr neben ihm gelegen, und er hatte festgestellt, dass Boerne ihm fehlte. Boerne hatte ihm so sehr gefehlt. 

War es wirklich irgendwann mal _nur Sex_ gewesen?

 

„Es tut mir leid”, wiederholte Boerne.

Oh, verdammt, er hatte ja noch gar nicht geantwortet! „Boerne?”

„Ja?”

„Wissen Sie, was mich vorhin so schrecklich sauer gemacht hat?”

„Ja, sicher, Sie fanden meinen ... _Scherz_ nicht ansatzweise witzig, sondern unpassend und peinlich, vor allem, da Frau Krusenstern und Frau Klemm anwesend waren. Ich kann nur nochmals sagen, dass es mir leid tut.”

„Nein.” Er schüttelte den Kopf. „ _Das_ war es nicht, was mich so wütend gemacht hat.”

„Was war es denn dann, Thiel?”

Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht. „Sonst wissen Sie doch auch immer alles, Herr Professor.”

„Bitten sagen Sie es mir.”

„Na ja, denk doch mal scharf nach, warum ich erst so richtig irre stinkwütend geworden bin, nachdem du behauptet hast, dass es sich nur um einen Aprilscherz handelt!”

Einen kurzen Augenblick schaute Boerne ihn noch fragend an, dann hatte er verstanden.

 

„Es wurde von allen gemeinsam hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Schön, dass der Fall somit endgültig aufgeklärt ist.”

„Oh ja, ich bin auch verdammt froh darüber.” Wieder unterhielt er sich mit der Klemm und Nadeshda in seinem Büro, diesmal war seine Laune aber wesentlich besser, als sie es vor ein paar Tagen gewesen war.

„Oh, schauen Sie mal, wer da wieder einmal im Anmarsch ist.” Frau Klemm kniff ein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Diesmal klopfte Boerne sogar!

Thiel deutete ihm grinsend an, rein zu kommen.

„Guten Abend.” Boerne blieb an der Tür stehen und wirkte ein bisschen unsicher.

„Abend, Boerne.” Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er auf Boerne zuging. „Schön, dass du mich abholst.” Er schlang seine Arme um Boerne, dessen Augen sich erst überrascht ganz schön weiteten, aber dann lächelte er ebenfalls.

„Ha, Nadeshda, sehen Sie, ich habe doch gewusst, dass das neulich nicht bloß ein Aprilscherz gewesen ist!”

Was Nadeshda antwortete, bekam er nicht mehr mit, der Kuss mit Boerne lenkte ihn viel zu sehr ab.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ihr Lieben, und hiermit verabschiede ich mich erst einmal in eine Pause, ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange sie dauern wird. Alle Mehrteiler werden weiter geschrieben und beendet, ich brauche nur wieder mal eine kleine Pause.
> 
> Bis bald und Danke für alles. ♥


End file.
